Polythioaminals are a class of polymers with a variety of uses, including drug delivery. Some polythioaminals are polymers that have the general formula:
where R1 and R2 are organic or hetero-organic species. It has been shown that polythioaminals having the above structure may be synthesized by reacting an N-substituted hexahydrotriazine with a dithiol, as follows:
Subsequent reactions may replace the hydrogen atoms at the end of the thioaminal polymer with the X and Z groups above. These polymers feature dynamic covalent bonding, undergoing reversible bond breakage and reformation. The dynamic covalent character of these polymers is chemosensitive, and may be triggered by the presence of thiols.
However, polythioaminal formulas are limited in scope by monomer starting materials, one being the dithiol and the other being the hexahydrotriazine. Hexahydrotriazine may be formed in situ, but this synthesis is limited to thiol, aldehyde, and amine containing monomers. Furthermore, polythioaminals may be used for medical applications such as drug delivery. However, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic limitations have been noted.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for new polythioaminal derivatives and methods for syntheses thereof.